The invention relates generally to a folding implement frame, and more specifically, to a fold-away frame section configured to facilitate frame articulation in a transport position.
A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the soil opening, and re-close the soil in a single operation. In seeders, seeds are commonly dispensed from bulk seed tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. To make the planting operation as efficient as possible, very wide swaths of ground may be covered by extending wings on either side of a central boom section of the implement pulled by the tractor. Included in the wing assemblies are generally tool bars, tool frames, row units, and support wheels. Certain wing assemblies are configured to fold rearwardly or forwardly for transport. In such configurations, tool frames coupled to each wing assembly may first fold upwardly about respective tool bars. The wing assemblies may then fold rearwardly or forwardly. This arrangement provides a compact profile for transport. Unfortunately, in the transport position, the tool frames of each wing assembly may be positioned directly adjacent to one another. Therefore, articulation of the tool bars during transport may cause contact between the tool frames, thereby potentially damaging components of the implement. Consequently, it may be desirable to provide an implement geometry configured to establish a gap between tool frames such that contact between components is avoided during transport.